1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a gift card having a surface carrying strips of releasable adhesive to which a picture frame made from a flexible magnetic (permanent magnet) sheeting material can be secured to display a photograph there between, the flexible magnetic sheeting material being removable for magnetic attachment to a metal surface to display the photograph. In a preferred embodiment of this application, the permanent magnet sheeting material is attached to a display card made of a material attractive to magnets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mailers have been developed which permit a photograph to be displayed as part of a greeting card or the like. Persons receiving such photographs often display them by tacking them to bulletin boards, by taping them or adhesively securing them to various surfaces, or by using magnets to secure them to metal doors or refrigerators. None of the prior art arrangements have provided a means of both mailing a photograph in a decorative magnetic picture frame and also using the same magnetic picture frame to display the photograph on a vertical metal wall surface.